freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin J. Coad
|Age = 15 (Freedom Planet) 17 (Freedom Planet 2) |Height = 4'10" / 147.32cm |Element = |Scales = Sky Blue |Hair = Blue |Eyes = Blue |Relatives = Jim Coleman (maternal grandfather) |Friends = |Occupation = Leader of Team Jacob Guest of Team Lilac |Alignment = Good |Likes = |Dislikes = |Weapons = Softsaber (軟刀)/Beamsword |Abilities = |Moves = |ThemeMusic = The Touch - Stan Bush (instrumental) |Creator = JacobDS |CreationDate = March 31, 2017 |VoiceActor = Austin J. Coad (real person, named before the character) Josh Keaton (suggested voice actor) |Image = Jacob Slide.png|Nicknames = |Enemies = |Affiliations = |Homeworld = Avalice Microglobe (formerly)|Birthplace = Microglobe|PrimeSelf = Amadeus Jerome Codd (evil counterpart from Mixedfan8643's Avalon)|Appearances = (Fanfiction) Freedom Planet: Dragon of the West (Fanfiction) Avalice Monster Trucks!|NameJapanese = ジェイコブ・コード Romaji: Jeikobu Kōdo オースティン・J・コード Romaji: Ōsutin J Kōdo|Fur = White (on chest)|Residence = "Jacob's hut"}} Austin J. Coad or Jacob Coad, is a teenage half-water dragon, half-wolf. He is the only male survivor of the water dragons but he was born from another world known as the Microglobe (also the home of Jim Coleman) rather than Avalice but later moved to the latter after Lilac saved him from captivity by Metal Lilac and the remains of Brevon's army. As a fan character, He was created and owned by JacobDS. Appearance Jacob is a teenage male half-dragon half-wolf with a bit more height than Lilac's. He has sky blue skin and blue eyes. A set of two pointed white-colored horns protrude from his head, a white furry chest which was covered by his sweater and he has a short tail despite being half-wolf; these are both the color of his skin/scales. Unlike Lilac, he lacks ears or fish gills for unknown reasons. Jacob has a set of three bangs on his forehead. He wears a dark gray short-sleeved sweater, as well as brown pants.and his dark gray boots. Skills and abilities COMING SOON Weapon Jacob's trademark weapon is the "softsaber", a draconic high-tech beam (plasma) sword capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, which he can call out from nowhere at will. In Jacob's hands, his softsaber is such a powerful weapon that Jacob can strike fear into the likes of Lilac and Carol by displaying strength and fury with it. Though simple in function, Jacob is highly adapt at wielding it and uses it with proficiency second to none. He mainly uses its as a melee weapon in combat, but can also use it for improving his movements, performing long-ranged attacks, and even mimic the Dragon Cyclone and other spin attack variants. Personality SOON Relationships COMING SOON Tellar Tellar the Lemur and Jacob share a brother-like relationship, comparable to Lilac and Milla's sister-like friendship, As when they are paired together, they are given the title "Team Jamboree" and serve as a male counterpart to Lilac and Milla's "Bond Eternal." The two are portrayed as best friends. Trivia * The beam sword being a preferred weapon of Jacob's is based on the creator's fondness for toy lightsabers/lightsaber props * The Microglobe he used to live on, is derived from Little Planet that appeared in Sonic CD. Category:Water Dragons Category:Water Element Category:Dragons Category:Half-Dragons Category:Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Swordsmen Category:Canon Defiant Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Avalicians Category:Characters by JacobDS Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers